Opposites Attract
by MissObscureReader
Summary: when prim gets reaped and katniss isn't there to volunteer, what will happen to her? and what happens when she starts to fall for a certain cold and blood thirsty villain? catoxprim
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm summer! Thx for reading my story! plz R &R! id love to see your reviews. This is my first fanfic so no flames or hate! Thx! Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games**_

 **Pre-info:**

Prim is reaped and is 13. Cato is 15. Katniss and Gale are stuck on the other side of the fence and prim is on the train with Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta.

 **Chapter 1:**

I was in my room in the train admiring all the pretty clothes. I put on a soft pink dress that went to my knees. My thought drift over to Katniss. I didn't get to see her when we said goodbye to our family. I wished Katniss could have been there with Mom, to say goodbye. Tears begin to prick my eyes. I haven't cried yet. I don't know why. I just felt hollow. Like this is all a dream that can be fixed. But it's not.

Reality hits, and it hits hard. I begin to cry, flinging myself onto my bed. My tears turn to sobs that rack through my body. I eventually drift off to sleep.

By the time I wake up I have calmed down and am almost cheerful. Effie came to wake me up. "Come on Prim, dinner is ready!" She says in a funny accent. Her voice is very high, higher then mine. I giggled in spite of myself. "Okay." I say. We start to walk out together when I catch her hand and hold it. Effie seems surprised and pleased. I guess in the capital people don't hold hands. It doesn't matter to me, I like Effie. She's nice. Except for being part of and supporting the whole hunger games thing. When we get to the dining car, I let go of her hand and gasp. There is so much food! Dinner is delicious. I want too eat all of it, but I remember mom telling me that too much food is bad for you when the mayor came over sick after a capital party. The food is so amazing, and I have to stop myself from stuffing it all in my face. Effie is happy because "At least we have manners." I beamed at her when she said that. Haymitch comes at the end of dinner, and throws up. I look at him concerned. "Haymitch are you okay?" I ask worriedly. Peeta pats my hand reassuringly. "He's just had too much to drink." He tells me. I nod. Effie leaves the room, murmuring, "Disgusting! No manners, no manners at all!" I tell Haymitch to eat some vrabera root if he can. "It'll ease the queasiness" I tell him. Haymitch chuckles and says in a slurred voice, "I'll see sweetheart" and leaves. I shake my head. I feel sorry for Haymitch. God knows what's happened to him. "Well, goodnight Peeta." I tell him and head off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry i haven't updated soon! please review this story so i can see what you think! hope you like it! Enjoy:**

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**_

 **Chapter 2:**

Then next morning I come to the dining cart for breakfast. Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta are all there. Haymitch looks awful from last night, but I restrain myself from saying so. "Morning!" I chirp.

I grab a roll and nibble on it. "So, what's your advice?" Peeta asks Haymitch, still trying to talk to him. "What?" Haymitch asked, taking a swig from a bottle. "For the games?" Peeta repeats. "Stay alive." Haymitch said and burst out laughing. "It's no use Peeta. He's dead drunk." I tell him. Peeta sighs. "I guess you're right." I nod. After I finish my roll, I go back to my room. I miss buttercup my cat. She was always there for me, protecting me, a warm lump. She was very sweet, but hates Katniss. I look outside of the train window watching the world whip by. The train screeches to a stop. I run to the window to see the capital. People are there dressed in strange clothes and wigs. I smile and wave at them. When I get out of the train, I'm immediately swarmed by capital people and cameras. Effie pushes them away saying we have a schedule to keep up with. After we get through the crowd and I to a giant building, I am delivered to my prep team, who consists of Shallot, Amber, and Alovia. Alovia begins to spread wax on my legs arms face, everywhere. I squeal each time she rips away hair. "It's almost done Rosey." She tells me. When I told her my name was Primrose she started calling me Rosey, even though I told her I prefer Prim. While she does this Amber is doing my hair and Shallot does my nails. When they are done, I'm exhausted of being poked and primped. Then my stylist comes. His name is Cinna. I like him immediately. I think he is the only one in the capital with normal clothes. When he's done surveying me I put on my robe and we go to a room. "So Prim, I've been thinking about your dress. I would like you to stand out, and since you are so petite, I know just what to do. I hope you aren't afraid of fire! " When I shake my head, he continues. "Good. As you know you should be decorated as coal, coming from district 12." I nod again. "So, we are going to set you on fire." He watches me for a moment seeing my reaction, and smiles when my eyes go wide and a small smile appears on my face. Moments later, I'm in a very cute black dress at knee length with half sleeves. The bottom of the skirt has ruffles that will soon be set on fire. I'm excited. I trust Cinna won't hurt me with the fire. I also have my hair in golden waves down my back, with a single red primrose tucked behind my ear. No makeup, as I'm so young my skin is still clear, or so Cinna says. I hug Cinna when I see my reflection. "Thank you. For making me beautiful." I whisper to him. He seemed a bit shocked, but smiles. "You were always beautiful, little Primrose." He tells me. Then we go off to find Peeta, who is in a black tuxedo and looks very handsome. Hiss suit will be on fire too. I grab his hand as we go out to the chariots. He doesn't seem surprised, and gives my hand a squeeze. Everyone in district 12 knows I love to hold hands. As we walk outside I hear the roar of the crowd. It seems the district one chariot has already left. Cinna sets us one fire, which doesn't hurt, and soon we are off on the road. I'm still clutching Peeta's hand, and since I'm so small I look ten and we both have blonde hair, Peeta and I could easily be siblings, so it looks fine. When we are outside, the crowd goes wild. I giggle and wave. I blow kisses. The audience loves me! They shout. I'm smiling like crazy when we finally roll into the justice building of the capital.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, new chapter! r &r!**

 **Chapter 3:**

I've only rode in an elevator once, and that was when I was very small and Katniss went up to accept an award when Dad died. Riding an elevator is a thrill. We rush upward and you feel as if you are flying. When I get into my room I take a shower. The showers here have warm water! And a panel that controls the showers. It's amazing. When I'm done I dry myself with a towel, then put my hand on a button that untangles , combs, and dries my hair instantly. Then I go out to my room and put on black leggings and a black t-shirt. Then I wander down to dinner. Haymitch is there. Soon enough Peeta comes down. "Where's Effie?" I wonder out loud. "No idea, sweetheart." Haymitch grunts. "Anyway, first order of business, training. I can coach you separately, or together." I stare at him as if his head was green. "Why would we want to do that?" I ask confused. "Together." Peeta says quickly. "We don't have any secret, or special, powers." I nod. "All I'm good at is healing." I tell Haymitch matter of factly. He just grunts again, and drinks something. Probably alcohol. I finish dinner and head off to bed. When I wake up the next day and get out of bed I have breakfast. Then Effie ushers Peeta and me to the training center. I am wearing a black jumpsuit and sneakers. When we get down to the center, we meet all the tributes. I notice one especially. A boy from district 2 with blond hair. He is very muscular and introduces himself as Cato. _Cato._ I say his name over and over again tuning out of the trainers speech about what to do in each section. That was a strange name. But I like it. When the trainer finally dismisses us, I go over to fire making. After a few minutes, Glimmer, a girl from district 1 appears. I giggle when I see her. Glimmer! What a silly name. Glimmer looks at me strangely. "What?" She asks pointedly. I giggle again, but shake my head, too shy to talk. Glimmer just stares at me. Then, Rue, a girl from district 11 comes over she's about my age. She sees Glimmer and snickers. Then she looks at me, and we both interrupt into giggles. Rue leans over and whispers "Glimmer! Funny name, huh?" Into my ear. I laugh again and nod. Glimmer glares at us and puts her hands on her hips. "What!?" She demands. Rue finally speaks up. " You have a funny name." And then starts laughing again. Glimmer just looks at us. Then she says softly, "You're just like my sisters!" Then her eyes fill with tears, and she busies herself with making a fire. Seeing that I hurt her, I immediately start to apologize. "I'm sorry" I say softly, and then I say. "I have an older sister too." Rue pipes up, "Me too!" And then I have an idea. I whisper it to Rue, who nods, and whispers it to Glimmer. She looks puzzled, but then she smiles. "Sure. I'll be your pretend sister, if you'll be mine." I smile at her. Then I make a fire, and help Rue make hers. Glimmer had already made one. I latch onto her hand. "Where are we going next?" I ask her, and from then on, Rue and I follow her through the training center. That night I find my way up to the roof of the training center. I can't sleep, because I am home sick. I start to sing a lullaby that my Father taught me.

 _Deep in the meadow, Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, And close your eyes_

 _And when they open, The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Badadadada..._

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

 **hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! uploading more chapters! i really hope you like them! and i finally figured out how to upload more chapters! yay! i hope everyone who read my first version off this story has found this and are enjoying it! please r &r**

 **disclaimer: *sigh* i still don't own the hunger games. :(**

 **Chapter 4:**

I don't hear him, until he sits down beside me. "Who knew little Primrose could sing." He said softly. I smile at him. The I look up, and so does he, so that we both see the stars. The stars are different here. You can't see very many, and they aren't as bright. I sigh. "At home, we could see the stars. Have you ever seen the stars Cato?" Cato shakes his head. "Too much pollution." He says. I smile at him. "Then I'll describe them to you." I say leaning my head against his shoulder. "In district 12, there are so many stars at night, when you try to see a sky without them, you can't. Not even in your imagination. There are all differents sizes, and shine at a different brightness. You can see shapes and figures in them, or make up your own. My favorite is the softest star that appears first in the night, just as the sun finishes setting." I stop talking as we both imagine the sky. I feel tears in my eyes and look down, imagining home, Mom, and Katniss. I blink rapidly, but one tear manages to escape. I wipe it away hurriedly, but not before Cato sees it. "I miss home too." He says. I nod, and feel his arm wrap around my shoulder. "Promise me when you win, you'll see the stars at district twelve." I tell him. He has a pained look in his eyes. He nods, and adds "if.." After a while I begin to sing again, softly, and Cato joins in. Slowly, I drift off to sleep, warm in Cato's arms. When I wake up, it's dawn. Cato and I are still up on the roof. I slowly slip out of his arms and smile at him. He looks peaceful asleep. I go downstairs and call an avox, mute servants that were once criminals, and tell her to send up a blanket and a plate of food to Cato. Then I find some paper and a pen and write,

 _You fell asleep on the roof. I got up early, and sent you breakfast. See you soon at training, Prim_.

Then I get into my room and crawl into bed. I fall asleep again, and wake up at 7:00. I get up and get breakfast, then put on a black long sleeve shirt with a white rose on it, and jeggings. I walk down stairs and drink some hot chocolate, delicious creamy sweet milk with real chocolate in it, and head down to the training center. I'm there early, and work at camouflage, and by the time I'm done, the others have arrived. I move on to knot tying. I haven't tried any weaponry yet, because I know I'm no good in combat. I struggle with a knot for half an hour, and am about to call for the instructor when I feel strong arms around me and watch Cato's large but nimble fingers complete the knot. I laugh, because he is almost twice the size as me, and looks strange next to me. "Hello there, little Primrose" he says as I turn around, and he releases me. I laugh. "Hello there giant Cato!" I tell him in my best deep voice, which is still very high. I burst out laughing. Cato pouts. "I hope that wasn't your impression of me!" He says. I laugh. "No." I say. Just then, I catch the eye of the girl tribute from 2, Clove. Glaring at me. I'm confused for a second, but then realize she must like Cato! I'm bewildered, but then soon realize that she thinks I am flirting with him. I almost laugh. Then I decide it is best to steer clear of Cato, for her sake. Let her have Cato for what could be the last week of her, or his, life.


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter!enjoy and please r &r **

**disclaimer: i don't own the hunger games :,(**

 **Chapter 5:**

I've been keeping away from Cato for three days, and he seems very upset with me. Every day, he comes over to me and ask me why I'm avoiding him. I just smile at him and shake my head. Then I wander off to find Rue and Glimmer.

Today Cato is especially nervous and walked up to me. "Prim, are you mad at me?" He asks, in a sad voice. I smile and shake my head. "Then what?" Cato asks. "What did I do? Why are you avoiding me? Prim?" He asks. His voice was getting angrier, and louder. I just touch his arm lightly and tell him, "I have to. For you." This makes him furious and he walks away. I see Clove smirking at me. I just smile at her.

Then I walk away to find Rue and Glimmer. When I find them at hand to hand combat, I grimace. I end up paired with Clove, who is glaring at me. Cato isn't at this station. When it is my turn to fight, Clove pounces at me immediately. She punches me in my stomach, and I fall over gasping for breath. I curl up into a ball as she kicks me. When I manage to get up, she punches my jaw. The instructor blows a whistle. "That's enough!" He says, but Clove doesn't stop. She punches me in the nose, and I hear a crack and know it's broken.

Then she hisses, "This is for Cato! For stealing him! Stay away from him" and hits me at my temple. I black out. When I wake up, I'm in a hospital room laying on a stiff bed. There is an IV in my arm, and I am in a hospital gown. I ache all over.

My eyes flit around the room and rest on Cato. He is sitting next to me holding my right hand gently. As if it would break at the slightest bit of pressure. He has his head in his hands, and I am about to think he is asleep, when he stirs and looks up. Our eyes meet and i just gaze into those warm brown eyes. "Prim. What did she do to you?" He chokes out, pain in his eyes.

Cato's POV:

I hear shouting at the hand to hand combat area, and gasp. I see Clove punching Prim, she whispers something in her ear, then punches her in the temple. Prim blacks out, and I run to the station. "Prim! Prim can you hear me? Please Prim!" I know it's no use, she's out cold.

I lift her up in my arms gingerly, and carry her to the hospital. Clove looks at me, disgusted. "Why do you care about her so much?" She spat. I glared at her, pulling Prim closer to my chest.

I finally let her go at the hospital. She was taken into custody and I couldn't see her. Finally today, I was allowed in. I walked in and saw her thin, fragile, beautiful body laying on a bed in a hospital gown, an IV hooked to her arm. I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand softly, afraid it would break.

"Prim." I whispered, putting me head in my hands. When I looked up fifteen minutes later, there she was, looking at my with those clear blue eyes.

"Prim. What did she do to you." Her eyes suddenly filled with fear. Fear of me. She looks away. "I.." She faltered. "I can't see you any more" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Prim." I tightened my grip on her hand "Please, tell me. What did I do? _What did I do?_ " I realized that I was holding her hand too tightly, probably cutting off circulation to her fingers. I loosened my grip, but she clutched my hand like it was her lifeline.

"She loves you Cato." Prim whispers. I understand what she is saying almost immediately. But I can't love her back. Not when I love Prim. But Prim is too kind to let that happen. I know that she will do anything for Clove, even though she beat her up.

I bring her hand up to my lips. "I can't love her back." I say softly. Prim smiles. I know she understands. "I wish you could Cato. But no one can force love. It would just be easier for both of us if you could. I'm sorry Cato. That was selfish of me. You can love whoever you want. But I just want you to know that Clove loves you." I look at her.

Saying the words seem to cause her pain. I'm not sure if it is the words she is saying, or the fact that she is injured, or both. Either way, I don't want her to keep talking. A tear falls down her cheek and I brush it away. "Rest." I tell her. She nods.

I brush her hair away from her face, and she catches it, holding it against her cheek. I smile and keep stroking her forehead. After a while, she is asleep.

 **like it?! review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hope you like it! r &r please!**

 **disclaimer: i don' t own the hunger games... yet... MWAHAHAHAHA! just kidding. i will never own it :(**

 **Chapter** **6:**

When I wake up, Cato is gone, and Glimmer and Rue are there. "Are you okay!" Glimmer asks nervously. "You sure got pretty beat, didn't ya!" Rue says, grinning. I laugh, then wince when it hurts. "What happened to me?" I ask. "Well, after Clove knocked you out, the instructor came and dragged her away." Glimmer starts. "Then Cato, for some weird reason, came up next to you, and picked you up. He carried you to the hospital and didn't except any help. When the doctors saw you, they said you weren't that bad. Cato didn't leave your side, until an hour ago, when we came in. You've been out for a day. You have a concussion, a broken nose, a bruised stomach, and a twisted wrist." Rue added in, "They already fixed you wrist and nose, and concussion. It might hurt to talk, because they're still working on your stomach." I nod. Then, I am suddenly overcome with sleepiness and I fall asleep. When I wake up, Cato is there again, and so is Clove. Cato is glaring at Clove. He is holding my hand still. I give it a slight squeeze. Cato immediately turns his head around to look at me, and his gaze immediately softens. "Prim.." He says softly. I give him a tiny smile. Then Clove breaks. "I don't get it! Why do you love her so much! It's not like she's better than me! I'm sooo much better. You haven't even known her that long, and in four days, she's going to be out to kill you. You should love me!" Clove screams. Cato starts to get angry. "I don't know Clove! Maybe it's because she's not you! She's the opposite of you. She's is gentle and kind! Don't even pretend that in four days, I could be out to kill you!" Clove starts to scream. "You don't understand! I love you! Why can't you love me back! Why do you have to love her! And besides, You will be on my side. We are the Careers, Cato, and she's just a little girl from district twelve!" Cato is screaming to now. "Heck if I know it! But I love her Clove! I love her and you can't do anything to change it." Clove snarls at him. "I can't. But I can make her miserable!." "Get. Out." Cato growls, and points to the door. "You'll be sorry Cato Hadley!" Clove tells him. "Out!" Cato bellows. It hurts me. It hurts when I see people arguing. And I can't stop them. Cato is squeezing my hand so hard it might break. He slumps down in his chair and puts his head in his hands. When he finally looks up, he sees me. I have been crying, because it hurts to see him like this. But silently, because I know that his pain is far worse than mine. "Prim!" He says, instantly loosening his grip on my hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to see that. To be involved." He sighed. "No. I am. I'm sorry I am causing you so much pain." I say softly. "No! Prim, no. It's not you. Don't be sorry. You're not causing me pain. You help me. I couldn't put up with this without you, or I'd go insane. You're the only reason I haven't lost it and gone kill crazy. I need you." He tells me. "No Cato! You can't say that. You can't. I can't handle it if all I am is a weakness for you." Tears start pooling in my eyes. "I can't stand it, If I'm the one who stands between you and survival. Between you and winning the games." I say. He grips my hand tighter. "Don't say that!" He says. "It's the truth Cato, and you can't spend your life running from the truth. I'd rather it be you winning, than the others, and we both know that only one person comes out of that arena alive." My voice catches. "And I want it to be you. It's no use wanting it to be me, I'm done for as soon as I step into the arena. I know I won't win and it's the truth. You can't argue with the truth Cato." I say as he starts to open his mouth. "You have to win." I say. "For me." He starts to talk, to argue, but I know it won't be true. Whatever he has to say, I know it won't happen. "Cato." I say, as sternly as I can. "You have to win." Then he just nods and kisses my hand. I see tears in his eyes, but he refuses to let them out. I let him watch me, protect me, as I fall asleep again.

 **..and done! another chapter finished! hope you liked it! review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 is up! r &r**

 **disclaimer: i don't own the hunger games... nope still don't own it.**

 **Chapter 7:**

I was released from the hospital 2 days ago. The doctors told me to take it easy, and I told them I would, but really I was thinking, 'How am I supposed to take it easy if the hunger games are in three days?' Well, now one day, because our interviews are tonight. I had a secret weapon. I was a silent killer. I was able to get around the arena in 10 seconds flat without making a sound. I did it twice because the first time no one was looking, but they got confused by the silence and then they looked down and say me. I wasn't bad with a knife either. They were staring at me amazed as the sweet little prim girl they had seen in the screens skewered several things from a good distance away. I was great at the hit and run tactic. I would catch pretty much any enimy off guard and knew all the edible and poisonous herbs from training with mom. Thought everyone thought I couldn't do any thing but gather herbs that wasn't true, and in the games it would cost them their lives. They probably thought whatever I have will be safe to eat. They are wrong. I am a strategist and would catch them off guard. Though if I was in close combat, or and combat, I was dead meat. Which is why I knew that it was a fact I was going to die in the games. Then my time was up. I gave a little curtsy and a girlish grin, then left the arena with the game makers staring behind me. Then It was Peeta's turn. When we saw our scores, I got an 8. Everyone stared at me and asked me what I had done to get such a good score. I just gave them a cute grin and told them it was a secret. Peeta got an 8. Cato got a 9, and so did Clove. Glimmer got an 8, so I think she must have shown them her knife throwing skills, and Rue got a 7. I wonder what she did. But today is my last chance at getting sponsors so I have to be amazing at the interviews. Cinna gives me a dress. The bodice is covered in primroses, and the skirt is like an upside down primrose. Cinna decided I am too delicate to be on fire. Instead, I am a rose. And all roses have thorns. I listen as Glimmer gives her interview, and she is stunning. I listen to Cato's interview, which is very surprising. Caesar Flickerman, the host of all the hunger games interviews, asks him several questions. The conversation goes like this:

Caesar: Hello Cato!

Cato: Hello.

Caesar: Anything planned for the games?

Cato: Winning.

Caesar: *laughs* I hope so. So, do you have family at home, waiting for your arrival?

Cato: yes

Caesar: Oh? And who might it be?

Cato: My mother.

Caesar: Really? Just a mother? No father? Sister? Not even a sweetheart?

Cato: No. Not at home

Caesar: Whatever do you mean?

Cato: I mean...

Caesar: What is it?

Cato: I like a girl. But not from district 2

Caesar: Who?

Cato: Primrose Everdeen

Right then the timer went off.

 **review! i hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhh! please don't kill me! enjoy! r &r!**

 **disclaimer: and drums roll please!**

 **I**

 **Do**

 **Not**

 **Own**

 **The**

 **Hunger**

 **Games!**

 **Chapter 8:**

I gasped. Clover glared. Cato smirked. All the cameras were focused on me. But all they see is Peeta's shoulder, which I am currently hiding behind and trying not to cry. How could Cato say that! He knows we are going to be in the arena tomorrow! Does he want it to be harder for me? We both know I'm going to die, so why does he suddenly say this? Then District three's female tribute is in the spotlight and I calm down enough to stop hiding behind Peeta. After that all the other tributes went. I couldn't even hear what they were saying, I was so nervous thinking of what Cato had said, of what Caesar was going to ask me because of what Cato said, and how Clove will react to the answers I give to Caesar's questions. And also if Cato will or will not hate me forever depending on the answers I give. Then suddenly they were calling out 'Primrose Everdeen!' and it was my turn for my interview. _My_ interview went a little like _this_ :

Caesar: Well G'day little miss Prim!

Me: Hello Caesar!

Caesar: So did you hear what Cato over there said?

Me: *blushing* _nods_

Caesar: How scandalous! A tribute is in love with a fellow tribute! How the gods are punishing us! And from another district too! And what is your response to Mr. Cato's declaration of love? Do you accept and return his love, or do you reject him and leave him to fend off the daggers of unrequited love?

Me: um...

Caesar: Oh my dear little Prim how it's saddens me to know that the odds are not in district twelves favor this year!

Me: (taking the chance to change the subject) um.. Actually I think district twelve has as much a chance at winning as the other districts!

Caesar: Oh? And how so? Do you believe that you will be the victor of the 74th hunger games? If so I assure you that you will be the youngest person to ever win the hunger games!

Me: Well I wasn't talking about me. Peeta over there I think is going to have a fairly well chance at winning! He got a very high score on the private overviews! I'm not quite sure why though... *giggles* just kidding! Peeta's obviously an amazing fighter!

Caesar: But you did quite excellently too, little prim. Mind telling us a how a sweet little girl like you managed to score an eight in the kill department?

Me: It's a secret Caesar! *winks* But I will tell you one thing. I may look like a sweet little rose, but every rose has it's thorns.

Timer: _Beeeeeep_

Caesar: Aww times already up! Ladies and gentlemen I give you Primrose Everdeen, District twelve!

Crowd: Applause.

Then it's Peeta's turn and I sit back down. I sneak a look at Cato to see how he reacted. He is staring at me with an unreadable look. It's only that night when I find out what was going on in his brain.

 **did i leave ya hanging? did i? huuuuuuh? ill post the next chapter soon! in the meantime, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**is it interesting?! please let me know with a comment! i will also take future chapter ideas! nut i won't know if you dont review!**

 **disclaimer: what is the point of these? i obviously don't own the hunger games. uh, rules, rules! alright here we go: i don't own the hunger games.**

 **Chapter 9:**

I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous. The hunger games were in the morning, and I couldn't get the words Cato had said during his interview earlier that day out of my head.

Cato: I like a girl. But not from district 2

Caesar: Who?

Cato: Primrose Everdeen

I sighed. It was no use. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Went up to the roof. That was where we first met. We met up every night on the roof. Before I started to avoid him though. I didn't think he would be there since I hadn't been up there for a while.

As I opened the door to go onto the roof I heard someone singing.

 _Deep in the meadow, Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, And close your eyes_

 _And when they open, The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Badadadada..._

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

There lay Cato, looking up at the stars. I went up to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

I nodded. "Oh." He said. I laid down beside him to look at the stars. "I wish you could see more stars from here. We're up so high, I betted be beautiful." I said.

"Yeah." Cato muttered. "So, what do you say?" Cato made his voice into the capital accent to imitate Caesar Flickerman. " Do you leave me to fend off the daggers of unrequited love?" I giggled softly. "I don't know." I tell him honestly. "Please don't be mad!" I add quickly as an afterthought. "I could never be mad at you prim." He says but I detect the sadness in his eyes. "Sorry. I just don't know if I can like you. Am I even allowed? It's like the gods are forbidding me from ever falling for you. We go into an arena to kill each other tomorrow and Clove already loves you. So sorry for not knowing if I like you or not." I tell him it sadly. Cato sighs and then envelops me in a hug. I snuggle into him for warmth. Then he lets go and we turn our gazes skyward. I t is very quiet so I begin to sing. Slowly, ever so slowly, I drift off to sleep. As I lay next to Cato all my worries for the oncoming games float away for the night. But only for the night. When I wake at dawn panic immediately rushes through me. Today the games begin.

 **review! hope you enjoyed! share with your friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**akk! I'm running out of prewritten chapters! ok guys heres what happened: before i figured out ow to upload chapters, i was still writing this story. i had 10 chapters when i figured out how to upload chapters. and now i have uploaded my last prewritten chapter, so the chapters won't come as fast as they were! I'm sorry! please review!**

 **disclaimer: i** _ **still**_ **don't own the hunger games. its not mine. sorry to disappoint y'all.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Cinna has dressed me in a black jumpsuit, and I am flying over to the arena in a helicopter. Cinna told me to eat, and when I asked him if we were allowed to pack food for the games, he said no. So I ate some, drank water, and am now staring out the window trying not to panic. The helicopter is a strange thing, but I've seen them before, flying above district twelve. I never thought I'd ever sit in one though. I suppose my wish has been fulfilled, even if it's flying me towards death. _Brrrrroomzzzz._

The helicopter lands, and Cinna looks at me. "Now we go underground to the catacombs." He says. I just nod. I know all about the catacombs from watching previous games. It is where we get prep talked for dying. I shouldn't be so down. After all there is a chance I could win. But in that chance there is an even bigger chance of me having to kill Cato, Rue, or Glimmer. And since I can't do that, I'm already dead. Katniss and Mom are probably allready getting my funeral ready.

"Prim." Cinna looks at me. "You can not get distracted. What you need to do is get the closest thing towards you, then run away from the Cornucopia! Find water. Where there is water there is food." I nod. My throat is dry and I can't swallow. "Five, four, three.." Says a mechanical voice that is being broadcasted in the catacombs. I get into my tube. The walls close around me, and the elevators move up. "Two, one." My tube opens up and I see the arena. It is green and lush. Behind me is a forest. In front of me a lake. To my right is a cliff. and to my left is more forest. The closest thing to me is an orange backpack. I don't know what is in it, but that is what I will grab. I ready my feet to sprint. " Let the seventy fourth hunger games begin!" I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice. Then a horn blows and the hunger games start. I sprint to the backpack and grab it faster than anyone else, and then I'm gone. I sprint into the forest. Clove throws a knife in my direction, and I catch it with god like agility. 'This is good. Now I have a knife too.' I think. That means better chance of survival.

I keep running for hours. Then, when I'm a suitable distance away, i start to search for water. I listen closely, and hear the very faint rush of water. I follow it. I also notice that the grass is getting greener. I see a rabbits burrow and smile. Food. I go past a clump of trees and spot a well concealed pond. Then I get to work to make camp. First I open up the backpack. Inside is a water jug, iodine, a container with a bag of beef jerky in it, and a sleeping bag. I also put my knife into one of the knife sheaths built into the suits. I fill up my jug and add the right amount of iodine, which I know since I'm a healer.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

Five drops of Iodine. I shake the bottle and wait an hour before drinking a bit, then refilling it. I eat a strip of jerky while doing the math in my head. One and a half strips of jerky a day will last me 2 weeks. I finish my strip. I suppose i will have to have half a strip for dinner. After that I climb a tree and wait for nightfall. After the sun sets, Faces are projected into the sky to tell us who died today. Both district 6, 3, 5, and 7's tributes died. District fours girl, district tens boy, district elevens boy, and district eights boy also died. Twelve people dead. Half the arena gone. The only ones left are the careers, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, districts 2s boy, peeta, district fours boy, district tens girl, and district eights girl, district nines tributes, rue, and me. None of the faces in the sky are faces I recognize, and I don't know whether that is a blessing or a curse. A blessing they are still alive. A curse that my chances of having to kill them, or them having to kill me have just doubled. I sigh softly as to not allow anyone around me to hear. With that I retire to my sleeping bag. I am glad I have it for I would be freezing without it. I fall asleep almost immediately, though my mind is saying I need to stay awake. I am woken when I smell smoke. i silently get up and pack my belongings. In case someone has found my pond, I can make a quick and silent escape. Last night I had camouflaged the bright orange bag. I put it on my back and get my knife ready. I hide behind a curtain of wisteria. I sniff again. I smell smoke coming from my left. I climb higher on the wisteria tree, and see a girl. The girl from district eight. She has set up a fire. That isn't smart, since the careers 'hunt' at night when everyone is asleep. They are sure to see or smell the smoke. My musings were correct as a couple of minutes later, the scream of the girl from district eight is heard as the careers stab a knife into her heart. I shudder as I witness the site. I shrink even lower into the wisteria, to make sure the careers don't spot me. Hopefully they won't spot my pond as well. It would be very sad indeed if they decide to use it. How else would I get my water? The careers do spot my water. They decide to camp out there. It is not all of them. Just district 2 and 4s boys. I see one of them has a dagger. I sigh mentally, so as not to alert them of my presences. It is time for my first kill. After they set up camp, the two fall asleep. I stealthily go and grab the dagger the boy from district 4 had. It was lying near his hand, but he doesn't even twitch when I take it. I then climb up the wisteria tree and simultaneously throw the knives so that they hit their hearts at the same time. They are dead before they can scream. It is a clean kill, so there isn't very much blood. I drag the bodies out a good 50 yards before sneaking back to the pond. Then the helicopter arrives and takes their bodies. Any career who is up would come and investigate, but of course they would be investigating the wrong area. The rest of the night goes by peacefully, or at least as peacefully as a night can be during the hunger games.

 **did you like it? review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I finally finished this chapter! Please R &R! Enjoy:**

 **disclaimer: I still don't own the hunger games...sigh**

 **Chapter 11:**

When I wake up, I have some water and half a strip of jerky. I am starting to get hungry, but any game I catch will need to be cooked. I will then need a fire and a fire would make smoke. If anyone saw the smoke I would be done for. I sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately. Maybe it comes with the whole being a tribute in the hunger games thing. That and thinking very dark thoughts. I sigh again. No. I shake my head. No more sighing. I then have a brilliant idea. Plants! I am a genius. If I can't get game, I can at least get some fruits and nuts. Those would taste amazing. And by the looks of some of the trees I've seen, I'm surrounded by oak and peach trees. Though I can't eat acorns raw, I decide to prepare them for roasting. I also pick plenty of peaches and eat some. I also dry some for later, as it is a very hot day. I go around the area, picking all the peaches I can and piling them into my bag. I then go back to the nod and hide inside the wisteria. I still can't risk being caught. It has been a quiet day. I pack up all my things and get into a tree.

The next few days are peaceful. Not one is killed. On the fourth day, I am not so lucky. I had been sitting in a tree keeping a sharp eye out for movement, when the faint smell of smoke reached me looking around, I deemed it was coming from the north, so I climbed to the top of my tree to see what had happened. What I saw made me gasp. The whole northern half of the forest was in first, and moving quickly. I got out of my tree and sprints to the edge of the wood. The fire was close behind me. My best bet was to get around the lake. The careers were there, but so was Cato. I had five seconds to decide before the fire devoured me. I ran.

I sprinted as fast as I could around the camp to the bank of the lake. Then I began running around the edge of the lake. A knife whizzed by me. I had been seen. Running even faster I rounded the last end to the other side of the lake. I ducked up avoid getting shot by the arrow that almost hit me. When I get past the flat lands, I run down the river that feeds into the lake. There are boulders here. I finally make it down to the end of the river. There are boulders there to. I find boulders in a formation similar to a cave. There I set up 'camp.' Then it starts to rain so heavily, I'm pretty sure the forest fire is out. I make a fire with the wood I collected, and roast the acorn flour with a bit of water to make a sort of bread. With my knife, I eat a slice, as well as some jerky and an apricot quarter for dessert. Then it's nightime. The rain has thinned, no doubt to let us see who has died today. When I look up at the sky, my eyes fill with tears. Only the careers, minus peeta, and I have survived. Both rue and peeta we dead. I cry myself to sleep that night.

The morning I wake up, it is still dumping buckets. And then I realize it. Peeta died. He was a career. Which meant that the careers were turning on each other. Oh no. Oh God, please No. No, No, No. Cato was going to die. And Glimmer too. They were going to die. Tears roll down my face as I sob over and over, for those who haven't even died yet. And I cry so hard, I can't speak after I can't cry anymore. And then, in my hoarse voice, I scream into the rain and wind. It takes two days for the rain to stop pouring enough for me to leave my cave. I hunt, then refill my water at the stream I saw. I need to get back to the forest. I couldn't hide in the rocks for long. As soon as the careers realized that I was out there and started hunting, I was done for. They'd know I was in the rocks, and there is no way I could escape with all they slippery rocks surrounding me. Now they were protecting me, but as soon as I was being hunted, they were trapping me. I crouch low with my backpack and hike up the creek until the career camp was in view. I hear arguing, and then a scream. I wonder who was the killer, and who was killed. My mind flits to Cato, but I shake my head. Cato is strong. He will survive. He has too.

I slowly crawl around the lake. I freeze as I see Clove and Glimmer exit the tent, and go to the lake. They fill up giant jugs with water. They are talking softly, and clove pulls out a knife covered in blood and begins washing it. I flinch. So clove was the killer. And then I realize my mistake. Clove had seen the leaves move when I flinched. She was looking at my hiding place intently. I stayed frozen. The girls went inside. After a couple minutes, clove comes out and begins to walk to my hiding place. I am still frozen, but as she makes her way toward me, I start to panic. Was I going to die?

Just as she reaches the bushes near me, Cato comes out, muttering and stomped over to fill his jug. Clove continued to move, and now she was so close, I could see her shoes. I know all was lost when she made eye contact, so I threw all my silent rules away, and scrambled back. I knew I wasn't going to get away from this one. But then I caught Cato's gaze. He was staring wide-eyed at me as I moved to dodge clove knife. Then he ran to were I was.

"Clove! Stop!" He shouted.

"She's going to die! I'll break her body like she broke my heart." Clove hissed. She slashed at me. I dove under her and got cut along my leg. I winced. Cato grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"You stay away from her." He growled.

Clove started to back away. She glared at him, then started walking back to their camp. Cato turned around.

"Prim! Are you hu..." Cato started, but through the corner of my eye, I saw clove throw her knife at Cato's turned back. I pushed him away, but couldn't move out of the way myself. Pain shot through me as the dagger embedded itself in my right lung. I only had a ten to fifteen minutes to live, I remembered from my training with mom. Cato's wide eyes followed from me to the dagger to clove. I fell slowly to the ground. I roar left Cato's mouth. He left my field of vision. Then I heard clove scream. My eyes blurred and suddenly Cato was there again. The dagger had been pulled out. I coughed up blood.

"Prim? Are you okay? Please don't tell me your dying. Your fine. Your not dying." He holds me to his chest, his face wet with tears.

"Sorry for making you cry." I whisper. He holds me closer. I can't feel my body. I pull my last energy to wrap my arms around Cato's back. I kiss his lips slowly.

"The Gods forbade me to love you. They always have. But I do anyway." I whisper as I pull away. Tears fall down my face.

"Don't leave me. Please don't go. Prim. Stay here." My tears mix with his as I press my face to his.

"See the stars for me." I whisper, finally laying down. More tears fall from my eyes.

"Prim.." He chokes. "I will." Tears slip down his face. I smile faintly as the world spins around me.

Cato kisses my lips once more. And then he pulls away and whispers,

"I love you."

I close my eyes. The world fades away as I think one thought;

 _I love you too._

 **Please** **don't** **kill me! Did you like it! Tell me in the reviews! Im almost done with the book, only one or two more chapters! Thank you too much everyone who read it! Ian having a bit of a writers block with the next chapter, so review what you want to happen next! It will help the chapters come faster! Thats all! Share this with your friends! Review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 14

**Eek! Sorry to my readers about chapter 12! I dot know what happened but it didn't upload, only a bunch of code did! soo, heres chapter twelve, the real version:**

 **Disclaimer: I own the hunger games...NOT**

Chapter 12:

Cato's POV:

"See the stars for me." Prim whispers. No. No, I can't. She wants me to win. I can't.

"Prim.." I choke. I can't.

And then I see her face. Hopeful. She was always hopeful, and now she's hopeful for me. I have to win. I have to see her stars.

"I will." That's all I can say. I can't speak or think. Tears slip down my face. Prim smiles faintly, happy. She was always happy, too. Laughing and full of energy. I lean down and kiss her lips for the last time. As I pull away, I whisper, "I love you." Prim's eyes flutter shut against her tearstained face. But she didn't respond "I love you too." Her breathing slowed and then came to a stop. She was gone. Prim was gone. My Prim was.. Gone. The helicopter would come to take her body soon. I couldn't accept it. The pain was like a wave, swelling to a peak, then crashing down on my heavy heart.

The helicopter was here. I could here it's blades whirring somewhere above us-me now. The claw came down and grasped Prim's frail body, lifting her up. I watched, weeping silently, as the claw went higher and higher until it disappeared inside the helicopter. She was gone now. I had only one option now: Win the games for Prim. I had to honor her hopes and wishes. I had to.

 **I know it was really short sorry. Anyway, review! Theres only one more chapter for opposites attract, so yeahhhhhhh. Hope you liked the story I had fun writing it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter! And now Im done! R &R!**

 **disclaimer: hunger games doesn't belong to me!**

 **Epilogue:**

*One Week Later*

*Cato has Become Victor and is Visiting District 12*

I was sitting in a meadow in district 12, waiting for the sun to set. Then I would see her favorite star. The softest star that appears first in the night, just as the sun finishes setting. Then the sun sets and the sky fills with a brilliance of prick my eyes as I see the first star. Beautiful in a small, soft way, just like her. I watch the sun finish setting, then lay down in the grass to see the starry sky. The view took my breath away. Just as she had described them. There were millions of stars as far as the eye could see. The sky changes colors at different parts. The stars gleamed like a thousand diamonds, all different sizes, shapes, and luster.

 _Prim. I've seen the stars. They are just as beautiful as you said they were. Can you hear me? I miss you. I won the games last week. It's all over now. I wish you were here. I love you. I hope you are happy wherever you are._ I feel tears slide down my face. I take a deep breath and go on. _Without you, I am empty. I want you back, but I know that I can never have you again. Goody bye forever, Prim._ And then I know it's time to let go. So I breathe in and begin to sing. I let the tears fall as I sing our song for the last time.

 _Deep in the meadow, Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, And close your eyes_

 _And when they open, The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you, Badadadada..._

 _Here is the place where I love you, Deep in the meadow_

 _Hidden far away, A cloak of leaves_

 _A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes_

 _And let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning_

 _They'll wash away, Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard, You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet, And tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place where I love you._

By the end of the song I'm sobbing and my voice is hoarse from singing.

"Come back Prim." I choke. She's gone. She would never be back. My love. My Prim. Gone. And I cry for the last time. I sob so hard, It gets hard to breathe. And as I fall asleep under the stars, I feel Prim watching me, protecting me. I let loose a little laugh. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be protecting her?

I say good bye to Prim, and whisper my last words to her.

"I love you."

 **I'm done! I hope you enjoyed reading this is as** **much as i enjoyed** **writing it! Review and share! Thx for reading!**


End file.
